The Burden of the Divine
by Tak Tak
Summary: The Clan Head has Summoned the Cursed, and one guest. What will happen when the fourteen Souma Cursed taste the life that could be and what could have been? (Warning: Slow Updates.)


Disclaimer: The characters and settings are owned by Takaya Natsuki sensei, creator of Fruits Basket. This Author does not own, nor place any claims on the following work.

"….": Speech

_Italics_: Thought/Memories

The Burden of the Divine

Prologue

The Summoning

_I am dark, my very soul is dark. So my room must be dark as well. You too, Yuki, you must be dark as well, just like me…No. Not the same, never the same. Don't you realise it yet Yuki? You have been thrown away, given to me by your own mother. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here. You are despised and unwanted!_

"Yuki-kun? Are you ok?"

_Don't misunderstand, don't think you will ever be saved…If someone found out that a human turns into a rat, they will be disgusted. They will part from you._

"Yuki-kun?"

Yuki snapped out of his day dreaming to find himself, unsurprisingly in the class room. The room was deserted, and upon checking the time, it was five minutes after class had ended. Most had left and was rushing home. The brown haired girl who had brought him out of his daydream was looking concerned.

"Sorry, Honda-san, I must be tired. There are no Student Council matters to discuss today for a change so I will head back to my house. Do you have work today as well?"

_What are you doing, misunderstanding the conditions? You never sought love from her. You sought a mother from her._

"No, I have no work today. I guess we better get going. Hana-chan and Uo-chan, Kyou-kun and Hatsuharu-san as well as Momiji-kun are waiting for us. Ahh…in fact, everyone is waiting for us."

Yuki smiled as he packed his pencil and his note book away into his bag and stood up to leave. After seeing their friends off, those who were set for clean up duty was returning to the class room. Saying good bye to the group of students, Yuki and Tohru made their way out of the class room. Since their backs were facing the windows overlooking the massive courtyard, they failed to notice three black cars approaching the school grounds. As they collected their shoes from their shoe lockers, and replaced their outdoor shoes with their indoor shoes, the black Mercedes halted in front of the school gates. From one of the cars, appeared Shigure in his suits.

As Yuki and Tohru made their way into the courtyard, they found Uotani and Hanajima confused, and the rest of the group looking grim. Yuki took a glance at what they were looking at and all hint of happiness left him. Shigure in a suit, with black cars, sounded familiar alright, especially if Shigure was not dancing around being able to look at high school girls.

_There is a day every year, where all come to declare their ever lasting loyalty to their God. Where the Monster will also be invited, but will not come. A banquet that is different from new years. A second banquet that has a heavier significance, for every Souma that is allowed into the Inside comes to pay their respects, but leaves the twelve to declare a different, heavier bond to the head of household. This day is chosen by the Clan Head, and I am the Clan Head._

"It is today. Tohru-kun, you have been summoned as well."

Shigure was definitely not his usual self, since he was down right depressed. None of his usual jokes came across, just his seriousness and his depression had the air feel awfully heavy. Finally irritated over being ignorant of the situation, Uotani interrupted the quiet brooding that the Soumas had started almost automatically after seeing the black cars and Shigure in suits.

"Hey, Novelist! Mind informing us what you are talking about?"

"Indeed. Judging from the prince's wave patters, something dreadfully turbulent is in the air. Especially since I feel the same waves from the others." Followed Hanajima. While Kyou, Hatusharu and Yuki were confident they could defend themselves against a Yankee long enough for them to flee, they were definitely not confident they could survive the wrath of the Denpa. Shigure sighed and shook his head, trying to get back his happy-go-lucky composure, he put on a weak smile. But sorrow failed to disappear in time.

"Our Clan Head has requested an audience with all of us; Tohru-kun being under my guardianship is subject to his requests and the rules of the Souma clan."

Worried that a stand off was imminent between the protective non-Soumas and the downcast Souma boys, Tohru interjected quite haphazardly.

"Its ok, Uo-chan, Hana-chan. It is not much of a concern; I have been at the Honke before, sev….uhh…I mean once, I have only been there once, yes, only once, I swear, only once! And it went well that time at Ha…..ahhhh……ha…..having a look around the outer walls…..yes, at the outer walls, only the outer walls, either case…..I am fine. I am sure they will make sure I am fine. I have no work today as well."

Half convinced, and even more confused than before, Uotani and Hanajima could not say no to Tohru. So they waved good bye and went about their way. Meanwhile, The Rat, Ox, Rabbit, Dog and Cat entered the three cars, since they were met by the Tiger, dragon, snake, horse, Hitsuji, Monkey, and Boar.

Yuki and Hatsuharu guided Tohru to the middle car, where Kisa was already inside, Momiji and Shigure took the front car where Hatori was driving and Hiro was waiting with Rin. Slightly puzzled at the movements of his cousins, Kyou thought little of it, and climbed into the third car. Ritsu was at the front and Ayame was off to the right hand side in the back.

As he closed the door, the locks came on and the cars started to move. Kyou was looking out of the window when he felt unwelcome glares behind him. Fearing for the worse, Kyou recounted who was in which car, since he had looked to see if any room was in the front two. Yuki, Hatuharu, Tohru and Kisa, Momiji, Hatori, Rin, Hiro and Shigure, He heard Ritsu in the front apologising for everything as usual, and he heard Ayame chatting away with Hatori via the mobile. Kureno was next to Akito all the time at the Honke and need not be picked up. That left…

"What's the ruckus over there?"

Hatori asked non-chalantly into the mouth piece in the earphone plugged into his mobile in the front car. He could hear Ritsu in the background and something very wrong sounded next to Ayame.

"Oh, its nothing, Ha-san! Kyonkichi decided to…"

"Stop calling me Kyonkichi you damned sneeeeeaaaaaak"

"Please be still, Madam! I cannot drive!"

"GOMENNASAI!!!!!! I SHOULD HAVE SWAPPED PLACES WITH KYOU! ITS ALL MY FAULT! OHHHH HOW AM I TO MAKE UP FOR THE CRIMES I HAVE COMMITTED!?"

"Kyoooouuuu kuuun! I. M.I.S.S.E.D. Y.O.U. S.O. M.U.U.U.U.U.C.H!"

Hatori sighed as he cut the phone off and activated diverts. The last thing he needed was an out of control third car in the convoy while someone was speaking to him from the very car on the phone.But at this moment of time, there was little he could do. Akito was getting restless.


End file.
